Black
by Gab Exo KaiBaek
Summary: ! KAIBAEK ! Baekhyun sort de six ans de vie en Enfer, six ans à souffrir et au bout desquels il a fini par fuir enfin son tyran. Et quand il croit avoir enfin trouvé son Paradis, un chien noir lui amène un ange et c'est confirmé, il est vraiment sortit de son enfer... il est si beau, si charmant, si sexy... si...parfait... Mais l'est-il vraiment ?
1. Chapter 1

**Black**

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Septembre 2015_

 _Plage de_ _Sehwa-Ri_ _Île de Jeju_

 _Sept heures du matin._

.

.

Uniquement vêtu d'un short de bain noir et d'un épais gilet de laine blanche, Baekhyun assis en tailleur dans le sable, sondait l'horizon orangé, annonçant le lever du soleil.

Rituel quotidien depuis qu'il s'était installé sur l'île de Jeju, il y a maintenant un mois, il y prenait toujours autant de plaisir.

Sentir les embruns sur son visage, humer l'air pur de son tout nouvel Eldorado et profiter de la paix du lieu presque déserté par les touristes en cette fin de saison... il n'aurait échangé cette nouvelle vie pour rien au monde.

...

Ayant fuit Séoul et un ex petit ami violent, devenu dangereux pour sa vie et qu'il avait enfin osé quitter, il voulait profiter de la moindre seconde que lui offrait la vie, vivant chaque jour comme s'il était le dernier.

Il était enfin en paix, ressourcé... un nouveau Baekhyun... enfin... presque...

…

Puis vint le moment tant attendu, quand le soleil pointa le haut de son crâne chauve au dessus de la ligne d'horizon que créait la mer et il sourit.

Splendide spectacle que de voir l'astre solaire s'élever, étalant son reflet dans l'onde, Baekhyun n'en perdait jamais une miette.

…

Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres salées par les embruns, il repoussa ensuite une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux et se leva face au soleil, continuant de le regarder s'élever.

Et quand une légère sensation de chaleur lui caressa le visage, c'est non sans un frisson qu'il vérifia autour de lui s'il était bien seul et qu'il ôta son gilet, le posant dans le sable près de lui, avant de se diriger vers la mer, qui était à quelques mètres, afin d'y entrer.

Mais réchauffée la journée par le soleil d'été, à l'aube, l'eau n'était pas glacée, mais pas chaude non plus, alors arrêtant quand elle atteignit ses genoux, il humidifia préalablement sa nuque et se mouilla ensuite lentement le reste du corps, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'horizon, avant de reprendre son avancée dans l'eau et de plonger rapidement dans la première vague face à lui.

C'était frais, c'était vivifiant, c'était le pied et son corps appréciait grandement.

Oh oui après ces six ans passés en Enfer, il avait enfin trouvé son Paradis et il ne partirait plus jamais d'ici.

…

Nageant quelques minutes, passant plus de temps la tête sous l'eau qu'à l'air libre, il retourna ensuite sur la plage où il avait laissé son gilet.

Et le soleil du matin caressant déjà doucement sa peau fraîche, il regarda une fois de plus de chaque coté de la plage s'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et quand il fut sûr d'avoir la paix quelques minutes, c'est serein, qu'il s'allongea de tout son long sur le sable.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit.

Son corps, trop souvent et trop longtemps maltraité, trop longtemps violenté, était aujourd'hui indélébilement abîmé et il avait trop honte de s'afficher ainsi.

Honte d'avoir eut peur, honte de n'être pas parti plus tôt, honte d'avoir cru l'aimer, honte de ne pas s'être même juste défendu... Honte de s'être laissé faire comme une femme battue... Honte de ne pas avoir eut les couilles d'être un homme...

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait tourné la page, il avait trouvé le courage de prendre la fuite... Mais était-ce vraiment du courage ? ...Et aujourd'hui, il ne voulait plus y penser... tout du moins... le moins possible... Car il y avait les moments comme celui là et... les miroirs...

Anciens amis devant lesquels il se complaisait à admirer le physique agréable que lui avaient offert ses parents.

Anciens amis qui devinrent bien vite les complices de son bourreau et qui ne lui montraient que trop bien, les marques de coups sur son visage, son corps et qu'il se devait de dissimuler pour ne pas incommoder.. Monsieur... et ses amis... ces gens stupides ou aveugles ou... trop bons comédiens, qui ne faisaient jamais aucune remarque...

Quoi que... les années avaient fait de lui un expert dans l'art du camouflage et il réussissait aujourd'hui à faire des miracles sur un œil au beurre noir ou une lèvre éclatée, pouvant tromper la plus douée des maquilleuse FX.

Toutefois, aujourd'hui, son visage n'avait heureusement gardé que de légères séquelles qui se voyaient à peine et il pouvait donc sortir sans la moindre once de maquillage.

Oui, Par un incommensurable miracle, son visage était resté beau, plaisant à regarder et il se disait que c'était déjà ça...

…

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, la douce brise et le soleil du matin ayant fait leur œuvre, c'est les yeux clos et le sourire aux lèvres qu'il se dit qu'il allait rentrer avant que les derniers vacanciers n'arrivent et envahissent les lieux.

Mais un bruit de mouvement dans l'eau, près de lui, lui fit relever la tête et il eut juste le temps d'amener son bras devant ses yeux, que déjà un gros chien noir aux yeux verrons s'ébrouait près de lui, l'éclaboussant au passage.

« - **Non ! Black ! Viens ici !** Cria une voix masculine au loin sur sa droite.

S'asseyant en tournant la tête en direction du maître du chien, Baekhyun vit alors qu'il venait dans sa direction en courant et il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour attraper son gilet et l'enfiler.

…

Puis il arriva près de lui...

« -Je suis vraiment désolé. Dit le jeune homme en attrapant son chien par le collier pour l'attacher, tandis que Baekhyun resserrait les pans de son gilet sur lui en croisant les bras.

« -Ce n'est rien. Dit-il en essayant de faire le point sur le visage du nouveau venu, qui était à présent devant lui, mais à contre jour.

« -Il faut toujours qu'il se secoue à coté de quelqu'un ! Je suis navré que ça soit tombé sur vous.

« -Je vous dis que ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sont que quelque gouttes d'eau. Dit-il, alors que son vis-à-vis venait de faire deux pas sur la droite et qu'il pouvait enfin voir son visage... et quel visage...

Mon dieu ce que ce gars était beau...

Et...

« -Vous profitez de vos derniers jours de vacances ? Lui dit-il, dans un sourire, entamant la conversation, alors que d'habitude il l'aurait fuit... sans savoir le moins du monde pourquoi il faisait ça tout à coup.

« -Non, j'en reviens justement, je vis ici. Dit le jeune homme en montrant une des maisons surplombant la dune au milieu des pins.

Baekhyun ouvrit alors de grands yeux.

« -Et vous ?

« -Je... Je vis ici aussi... Là... Dit-il en lui montrant la maison juste à coté de la sienne.

« -C'est vrai ? C'est vous qui louez la maison des Xang ?

« -Heu... Oui...

« -Ça fait longtemps ?

« -Juste un mois.

« -Ah OK. Dit-il en le sondant dans le fond des yeux, un sourire de dingue sur les lèvres.

« -J'avoue que je croyais votre maison inoccupée.

« -C'est parce que je me suis absenté pendant trois mois.

« -Tout s'explique. Dit-il dans un autre sourire.

C'était plus fort que lui, le sourire de ce mec était communicatif.

« -Jongin. Dit-il tout à coup en lui tendant sa main.

« -Pardon ?

« -Je m'appelle Jongin, Kim Jong In.

« -Byu'... Park... Park Baekhyun... Dit-il en serrant sa main tendue, en prenant bien garde de maintenir son gilet fermé de son bras gauche.

« -Et lui c'est Black … Ravi de vous rencontrer Baekhyun. Dit Jongin dans un autre sourire à mourir.

Et Baekhyun se sentit rougir.

« -Moi de même Jongin...

Puis il grattouilla la tête du chien, sagement assis près de son maître.

« -Salut Black.

Le chien donna un coup de museau dans son poignet en guise de réponse et Baekhyun releva les yeux sur Jongin qui semblait le dévorer du regard.

« -Ses yeux son sublimes...

« -L'œil bleu vient de sa mère et le marron de son père, c'est une anomalie, mais c'est vrai que ça lui donne un certain charme.

« -Quel âge a-t-il ?

« -Il a trois ans.

Baekhyun sourit en regardant le chien humer l'air.

« -J'adore les chiens. J'aurais tellement aimé en avoir un un jour... Dit-il alors, plus pour lui même que pour son voisin, tandis que Black se couchait et posait son museau sur son genou.

« -Qu'est ce qui vous en empêche ?

« -Pardon ? Dit Baekhyun en lui retournant son attention.

« -Pourquoi ne pas avoir eut de chien si vous les aimez tant ? Une allergie ?

« -Oh... heu non... quand j'étais enfant, mes parents avaient plein de chats et refusaient l'idée de prendre un chien... et plus tard... et bien... disons que les circonstances... ma... vie... n'était pas idéale pour avoir un animal. Dit-il en détournant le regard vers l'horizon.

« -C'est dommage. Dit Jongin en s'agenouillant dans le sable.

Baekhyun tourna la tête vers lui.

« -Pourquoi ?

« -Vous auriez fait un bon maître.

Baekhyun secoua la tête.

« -Vous ne me connaissez même pas.

« -Non mais il me suffit de regarder mon chien pour le savoir.

Son museau toujours posé sur son genou, Black le regardait avec intérêt et Baekhyun lui caressa la tête.

« -Les chiens sentent ce genre de chose. Poursuivit Jongin. Ils savent s'ils peuvent faire confiance à quelqu'un, tout comme ils sentent la méchanceté... et là... clairement... il vous a adopté. En plus il est tout fou d'habitude, votre contact le calme... je vais être obligé de vous garder près de moi ! C'est un miracle !

Baekhyun sourit, amusé.

Puis des rires d'enfants se firent entendre et Baekhyun se retourna vers le haut de la plage.

« -Ça y est ! Les envahisseurs arrivent. Dit-il en fermant la fermeture de son gilet, tandis que son voisin regardait toujours ailleurs. Je vais rentrer.

« -Oui, la paix n'est jamais de longue durée, vivement qu'ils rentrent chez eux ! Dit Jongin en se relevant, tandis que son chien suivait le mouvement. En tous cas, je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré Baekhyun. Poursuivit-il en le regardant se lever à son tour et ôter le sable de ses jambes.

« -Moi aussi Jongin. Je pense qu'on se reverra de toute façon.

« -Soyez en sûr... Dit Jongin, son regard à nouveau planté dans le sien, comme s'il cherchait à lire à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Et Baekhyun rougit à nouveau.

Que voulaient dire ces mots ?

Gêné Baekhyun détourna alors les yeux et caressa la tête de Black, avant d'entamer son départ de quelques pas en arrière.

« -Au revoir. Dit-il en faisant un dernier signe de la main.

« -Au revoir Baekhyun.

Puis le regardant s'éloigner, Jongin sourit.

Il avait mit fin à son road trip à travers le pays, dans l'idée de repartir dans quelques semaines, après avoir passé un peu de temps en famille et être là pour l'anniversaire de mariage de sa sœur, mais finalement... repartir... ne lui disait plus rien tout à coup...

« -Charmant voisin, tu trouves pas ? Dit-il à son chien qui confirma qu'il était de son avis en remuant la queue.

Jongin regarda alors Baekhyun disparaître au loin, quand il entra chez lui et secoua la tête pour arrêter de planer.

« -Allez ! Viens ! On rentre à la maison ! Dit-il en le détachant.

...

De son coté, Baekhyun qui s'était posté à une de ses fenêtres une fois rentré, regarda Jongin remonter la plage.

Il marchait nonchalamment, son chien à nouveau libre de ses mouvements et Baekhyun avait tout le loisir de le détailler, même si c'était de loin.

Les cheveux en bataille, son jean noir déchiré et son débardeur blanc moulant son torse sculpté, ce mec était beau à en crever et il ne revenait pas de tomber si facilement sous le charme d'un inconnu... Alors qu'il était si nouvellement libéré de son tyran... Alors qu'il ne savait pas s'il ferait à nouveau confiance à un mec... Alors qu'il lui était impensable d'exposer son corps à qui que ce soit...

Puis posant son front contre la vitre, il ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes qu'il sentit monter, quand les souvenirs l'envahirent.

...

Tout comme Jongin, Kris était charmant, gentil, poli... sexy... au début... Mais les choses avaient très vite changé.

Sa jalousie maladive avait rapidement empoisonné leur relation et quand Baekhyun s'était installé chez lui, ce quotidien lourd ne s'était pas arrangé, bien au contraire...

Ce fut d'ailleurs sa pire erreur.

Car du jour où il avait posé ses affaires chez lui, Kris l'avait alors enserré entre ses griffes et ce qui aurait dû être un moyen d'apaiser sa jalousie étant donné qu'ils passaient pratiquement tout leur temps ensemble, se transforma en résidence surveillée. Il ne put alors plus faire le moindre mouvement sans l'en informer avec force détails. Mais tout cela, Baekhyun l'avait fait sans en être vraiment dérangé. Il l'aimait et Kris l'aimait aussi alors quoi de plus normal que de l'informer de ce qu'il faisait quand il n'était pas avec lui ? Tout cela faisait partie de la vie d'un couple normal... non ?

Et un jour... Un rendez vous de dernière minute avec son oncle et sa tante qui faisaient une escale dans une des gares de Séoul, alors qu'ils allaient chez son cousin dans le nord et il s'y précipita sans réfléchir.

Il passa alors plus d'une heure avec eux dans un bar de la gare, profitant d'eux autant qu'il le pouvait, alors qu'il ne les avait pas vu depuis près de deux ans et n'était pas prêt de les revoir à nouveau et ce fut bien agréable...

Mais voilà...

Une heure et demie plus tard, quand il rentra enfin, Kris était déjà là.

Et alors qu'il rentrait avec le sourire, prêt à raconter à son homme, l'incroyable moment inattendu qu'il venait de passer, il eut juste le temps de passer la porte qu'une violente gifle l'envoyait cogner contre le mur et il s'effondra par terre, sonné et complètement perdu, envahit par la plus grande incompréhension de sa vie.

Puis Kris l'arracha du sol en l'empoignant par le cou et la deuxième gifle tomba sans plus d'explication.

Kris se mit alors à lui crier dessus, avec des yeux de fou, ne lui laissant pas une chance d'en placer une.

Mais Baekhyun, en larmes, aurait de toute façon été incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit, tant la poigne de Kris resserrait son cou, l'étouffant à moitié.

Puis après un énième hurlement et des phrase incompréhensibles, dont Baekhyun ne se souvenait même plus, tant il suffoquait et était au bord des vapes, Kris le relâcha en le balançant sur le sol, dans le couloir de l'entrée et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte, fou de rage.

…

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, ramassant les morceaux de son cœur en lambeau, Baekhyun se remit alors sur ses pieds, une main sur sa gorge douloureuse, tandis qu'il essayait de redonner un rythme normal à sa respiration à travers ses sanglots.

…

Puis quelques temps plus tard, assis au pied de leur lit, son manteau toujours sur le dos, Baekhyun pansait ses plaies intérieures, l'esprit complètement déconnecté, les yeux dans le vague... et Kris rentra.

Un frisson de peur le traversa alors, sans qu'il n'y puisse rien.

Revenait-il pour s'en prendre à lui à nouveau ?

Allait-il encore le frapper ?

Et... Pourquoi ?

Et c'est en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces, dans l'attente, qu'il écouta les pas de Kris qui le cherchait dans la maison et le trouva là...

« -Baekhyun, Bébé t'es là... Dit-il d'une voix douce, en venant à lui.

Baekhyun sentit son corps se crisper à son approche. S'il avait été un escargot, il serait rentré dans sa coquille. C'est l'image qu'il eut de lui en cet instant... petit et fragile... Et il éclata en sanglots, le cœur douloureux, dévasté de chagrin.

« -Mon dieu Baekhyun, je te demande pardon. Dit Kris en tombant à genoux devant lui, avant de poser doucement sa main sur sa joue qui avait enflé et de l'embrasser tendrement.

« -Je te demande pardon. Répéta-t-il ensuite contre sa bouche. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je t'aime tellement Bébé mais... j'ai vu rouge tu...

« - _Pourquoi ?_ Réussit-il alors à dire.

Il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter un tel châtiment de son amoureux ? Il n'avait que ça à l'esprit, ne pensant pas le moins du monde au fait qu'il était partit sans laisser le moindre mot pour Kris. Et que c'est ce qui avait tout déclenché.

Kris le regarda alors en fronçant le front.

« - _Pourquoi ?_ Répéta Baekhyun. _Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Je t'ai blessé ? J'ai..._

« - **Où étais-tu ? Avec qui ?** Dit-il d'une voix presque brutale.

Baekhyun en fit un petit sursaut et un nouveau frisson de peur lui traversa le corps.

« - _A la gare... mon oncle et ma tante de Pusan y faisaient une escale entre deux train_ _s_ _..._

Muet Kris le regarda un instant et Baekhyun réalisa.

« - _Oh ! J_ _e_ _ne t'ai_ _pas_ _laissé de mot pour te prévenir... je suis désolé._ Dit-il stupidement...

Stupidement, parce qu'en s'excusant, il venait de donner raison à Kris et ce fut le début de sa descente aux enfers.

Car après ça, la moindre occasion fut bonne pour Kris de le cogner. Et Baekhyun s'excusait toujours de telle ou telle « bêtise » qu'il avait dû faire... Bien sûr que tout était de sa faute... Qui d'autre blâmer sinon ? Kris ne faisait que subir ses erreurs et ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si les coups pleuvaient !

Foutue dévotion de merde !

Comment peut-on se faire subir ça ? Comment ? Et si longtemps !

Aujourd'hui Baekhyun ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu rester et comment il avait pu s'excuser... à chaque fois ! Pourquoi ?

Comment peut-on être aussi faible ? Si stupide !

Et si au moins il s'était contenté de le gifler en plus !

Mais non, si la deuxième fois avait effectivement été une série de gifles, la troisième fut un coup de poing arrivé par surprise, qui l'avait envoyé direct sur le carreau.

Il s'était ensuite réveillé le lendemain, dans leur lit, près de lui, un énorme œil au beurre noir ornant son visage.

Puis les coups de poings vinrent en séries à leur tour.

Et le châtiment monta d'un nouveau cran, quand un soir ou ils venaient de se coucher et que Baekhyun qui souffrait de douleurs aux cotes, dues à un coup de poing prit dans l'après midi, s'était refusé à lui. Ivre de rage, Kris s'était alors relevé, avait prit la première chose qui lui était tombé sous la main et se servit pour la première fois de sa ceinture pour le punir. Kris avait ensuite fichu son refus aux oubliettes et avait assouvit ses désirs sans son consentement... le premier... viol... premier d'une longue série... qui entra dans leur mode de vie... tout comme la ceinture...

Cette putain de ceinture en cuir que Baekhyun lui avait offert et qui lui avait coûté une fortune... il l'avait bien souvent regretté...

Dans les derniers temps, Kris la prenait même à l'envers, pour le frapper avec la boucle et c'est ce qui avait résulté certaines des cicatrices balafrant son dos et son épaule aujourd'hui. Les autres marques encore visibles dans son dos venant d'une table en verre _« qu'il avait bêtement brisé »_ en tombant dessus après un énième coup de poing, mais bêtise dont il dû aussi s'excuser sous une pluie de coups de pieds et de coups de ceinturon qui lui avaient zébré le corps de brûlures vives pendant de longs jours.

Puis il y eut ces trous sur son torse, causés par un tesson de bouteille... ce jour là, son tee-shirt n'avait pas résiste longtemps et c'est en hurlant qu'il sentit les pointes de verre pénétrer sa peau tandis que Kris lui crachait au visage qu'il allait le tuer... et il ne savait toujours pas, aujourd'hui, pourquoi il s'était mit en colère ce jour là... ni pourquoi il était toujours vivant...

Mais Kris avait faillit le tuer et ce fut le déclic.

Et le lendemain, tandis que Kris était au boulot, Baekhyun disparaissait avec toutes les affaires qu'il pouvait entasser dans sa voiture. Sans oublier de lui laisser un mot... pour lui dire où il ne le trouverait pas... bien entendu... Sans oublier non plus... de lui préciser qu'il ne l'aimait plus depuis bien longtemps... ça... il l'avait réalisé en se réveillant ce matin là... et il s'était fait un plaisir de l'en tenir informé.

...

Il était si gentil au début... Comme Jongin...

…

Se redressant face à la fenêtre, Baekhyun constata que son voisin était rentré chez lui et il ôta son gilet, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se rincer du sel sur sa peau.

Il devait arrêter immédiatement de penser à ce genre de choses. Il était libre maintenant et devait vivre sa nouvelle vie !

Il était un autre Baekhyun après tout !

Et puis de toute façon, son cœur était mort aujourd'hui, il ne tomberait donc plus jamais amoureux et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

…

Puis le reste de la journée passa très vite alors qu'il s'était plongé dans un roman de science fiction dans lequel il plongea avec délice et qui lui fit oublier le repas de midi en même temps que ses mauvais souvenirs.

Affamé, il se prépara alors quelque chose à manger une fois le soir venu et replongea une petite heure dans son roman, une fois allongé dans son lit, avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

../..


	2. Chapter 2

**Black**

 **Chapitre 2**

Se réveillant en sursaut, Baekhyun souffla.

« -Wow.

Il avait rêvé du mec de la veille... de Jongin... Un rêve érotique comme il n'en avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps...

Et se sentant rougir en y repensant, il se mordilla la lèvre...

Ça lui avait paru si réel... Chaque touché avait été un délicieux frisson, chaque regard... une douce caresse... chaque baiser... une explosion dans le cœur... Il lui avait offert son corps pour qu'il en fasse ce qu'il voulait et Jongin n'avait passé son temps qu'à lui donner du plaisir et c'était si bon... il était si... virtuellement... doué...

Stop ! Stop ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait bon sang ! C'était complètement dingue.

Et puis...

« -Et merde. Dit-il en glissant sa main sous sa couette.

Ah oui ! Bien réel le rêve !

« -C'est n'importe quoi ! Se dit-il alors, en se levant brusquement en grognant, pour aller sous la douche se rafraîchir les idées.

…

Puis, quand il eut fini, il enfila juste un short de bain bleu et fila dans la cuisine pour boire un café.

Accompagnant son breuvage vital d'une épaisse tranche de brioche, il fit ensuite le peu de vaisselle qu'il avait laissé en plan la veille.

Sa tache terminée, regardant l'heure, il constata qu'il lui restait encore une petite demie heure avant le levé du soleil qui était à sept heures et sortit tout de même sur le perron donnant coté plage pour respirer un peu d'air frais.

...

Le bonheur...

...

Et quand un bruit de branche brisée, qui le fit sursauter, se fit entendre dans les environs, il allait retourner à l'intérieur, mais des aboiements étouffés, lui firent tourner la tête vers la maison de son voisin à dix mètres de la sienne et constater que Jongin était debout aussi, au vu de certaines pièces dont la lumière était allumée.

Apercevant alors enfin Black, qui était assis derrière la vitre de la grande baie vitrée de la terrasse, Baekhyun comprit que c'est après lui qu'il aboyait et il sourit, quand le chien, qui dû se rendre compte qu'il l'avait remarqué, se tut et se leva en remuant la queue, visiblement ravi de le voir.

Puis la silhouette de Jongin passa dans la lumière derrière l'animal et Baekhyun sentit son cœur faire un bond, tandis que son esprit lui repassait certaines images de son rêve.

Croisant alors ses bras sur son torse comme pour se cacher, il secoua la tête pour s'enlever ces choses indécentes de l'esprit.

Black se mit ensuite à s'agiter et Jongin réapparu dans son champ de vision pour caresser le chien... jusqu'à ce qu'il redresse la tête et le voit.

Baekhyun se sentit rougir, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il était soudainement si troublé et Jongin ouvrit la porte de sa baie vitrée.

« -Bonjour Baekhyun. Dit-il en lui faisant un signe de la main.

« -Bonjour. Lui répondit-il en dissimulant d'avantage son torse, de ses bras.

« -Vous allez bien ?

« -Très bien. Et vous ?

« -En pleine forme ! Ça va être une belle journée !

« -Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

« -Le fait qu'elle commence si bien...

Baekhyun se mordilla la lèvre... Que voulait-il dire au juste ? Est-ce de lui qu'il parlait ?

« -Des projets pour aujourd'hui ? Reprit Jongin.

« -Juste un, le même chaque jour...

« -Et on peut savoir ce que c'est ?

Baekhyun hésita un seconde, il ne voulait pas passer pour un idiot... Puis finalement...

« -Regarder le soleil se lever.

« -C'est un beau projet.

Baekhyun sourit et...

« -Peut-on se joindre à vous ?

« -Bien sûr ! Dit-il sans réfléchir, bien que ça foutait en l'air... sa baignade quotidienne...

Mais l'immense sourire qu'il devina sur le visage de son voisin était un bon remplacement.

« -OK ! On se rejoint sur la plage ?

« -Ça marche !

« -Génial, à tout de suite !

« -A tout de suite.

Un dernier signe de main et ils rentraient tous deux dans leurs pénates.

...

Puis jetant un coup d'œil machinal par la fenêtre, Baekhyun vit Jongin lever son poing en l'air au milieu de son salon et se mettre à sautiller dans tous les sens avec son chien, effectuant un genre de danse de la joie, qui fit se demander à Baekhyun ce qu'il y avait de si génial à aller s'asseoir sur une plage avec un escargot... Et il ferma les yeux en réalisant qu'il se voyait encore comme ça...

Malgré son nouveau départ, il était toujours cet escargot misérable, petit et fragile... presque entièrement dissimulé dans sa coquille pour que personne ne l'atteigne ou ne voit à quoi ressemble son horrible corps, prêt à cacher aussi sa tête à la moindre alerte...

Rouvrant les yeux, il vit Jongin quitter son salon en sautillant encore, suivit de Black et quand un sourire étira ses lèvres, une ombre mouvante quelque part sur la droite...

Fronçant le front, ses yeux se mirent à fouiller l'obscurité pour identifier ce qui avait bouger par là... mais un aboiement lui fit retourner son attention vers la maison d'en face et il vit Jongin revenir dans le salon en enfilant une veste, son chien tournant autour de lui et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas bougé de là depuis... trop longtemps.

Alors comme sa baignade tombait littéralement à l'eau, Baekhyun fila dans sa chambre et enfila rapidement un un tee-shirt et un jean par dessus son short de bain, avant de retourner dans le salon et mettre son gilet en soufflant.

Il était un peu stressé.

Rejoindre Jongin sur la plage pour regarder le lever du soleil, quoi faire de plus cliché ?

Bon sang ! Ça ressemblait à un rendez-vous romantique et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ! Il ne voulait pas que Jongin se fasse de fausses idées et qu'ils viennent à se fâcher ! Il allait devoir faire attention, pas moyen qu'il se retrouve à nouveau prisonnier dans la vie d'un autre. Il voulait vire sa propre vie !

Fort de cette décision, il sortit alors de sa maison et eut juste le temps de poser ses pieds nus dans le sable frais que déjà Black se précipitait à sa rencontre et lui faisait la fête.

Caressant le chien qui n'en pouvait plus de frétiller de joie de le revoir, il se redressa ensuite et Jongin apparu à coté de lui.

« -Salut...

« -Salut...

Jean délavé et débardeur noir sous une petite veste à capuche de la même couleur... il était encore et toujours beau à en tomber par terre.

Puis Baekhyun lui sourit, tandis que son cœur faisait une légère embardée quand Jongin pencha la tête de coté, le rendant _« tout mignon à croquer »..._ _« BORDEL ! ARRETE TES DELIRES !_ Se dit-il intérieurement en détournant la tête vers la mer.

Puis ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la rive et s'installèrent sur le sable, l'un à coté de l'autre.

Mais dès cet instant, tous deux assis en tailleur, leurs genoux se touchèrent et Baekhyun ne pensa plus qu'à une chose... bouger ! Bouger et rompre ce contact !

Toutefois, Jongin dû s'apercevoir de son trouble, car se penchant en avant pour le voir, il fronça le front.

« -Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

« -Si si. Dit Baekhyun en profitant de l'occasion pour déplier ses jambes et les tendre devant lui, rompant ainsi leur point de contact. Tout va très bien. J'aime être ici.

Jongin sourit, visiblement rassuré.

« -Vous venez vraiment tous les jours ici pour regarder le soleil se lever ?

« -Oui. A Séoul c'est pas évident de voir le lever du soleil.

« -Vous venez de Séoul ?

Merde ! Il avait trop parlé ! Et puis...

« -Heu... Oui.

« -J'aime pas les grandes villes. Dit Jongin en grimaçant.

« -Ah bon ? Dit Baekhyun amusé. Pourquoi ? Il y a plein de choses intéressantes à voir dans les grandes villes et surtout à Séoul.

« -Je sais mais je préfère les endroits moins peuplés. J'ai besoin de mon espace pour me sentir bien.

Baekhyun sourit à nouveau. C'était exactement sa nouvelle philosophie.

« -Je vous comprend, je suis comme vous aujourd'hui. La solitude a du bon.

« -Est-ce toujours de la solitude si on est deux ?

Baekhyun le regarda alors, troublé et lui sourit.

« -Nous sommes trois ! Et … oui... oui c'est toujours aussi agréable...

Pourquoi lui avait-il dit une chose pareille ? Il n'en savait rien !

Bon ! Soit ! Il le pensait vraiment. Mais il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire ça ! Littéralement un « je me sens bien en votre compagnie ! » Pourtant oui... il était bien près de lui... il le sentait, c'était en lui... un doux bien être intérieur, provoqué par sa compagnie et son sourire... et sa voix... et sa gueule de tombeur... et sa présence rassurante et...

« -Le soleil se lève. Dit Jongin, interrompant le fil de se pensées qu'il ne contrôlait plus.

Baekhyun se retourna alors vers l'horizon et c'est dans un silence religieux qu'ils regardèrent l'astre solaire s'élever lentement au dessus de la mer.

...

Puis vint le moment où Baekhyun aurait plongé dans les vagues et il ne put s'empêcher d'en ressentir une légère frustration. Légère... Car il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté la présence de Jongin près de lui. Oh que non. Mais il lui aurait été si facile et... normal... de se dévêtir et plonger dans l'eau devant lui... avant... Se dit-il en ramenant ses genoux devant lui, les enserrant de ses bras.

« -Vous avez froid ? Demanda Jongin, tandis que Baekhyun faisait un bond quand il posa sa main sur son épaule tout à coup.

« -Non ça va. Dit-il en déglutissant sans le regarder.

« -Pardon, je vous ai fait peur.

« -C'est rien, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs, je vous demande pardon.

Jongin fronça le front.

Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Il n'avait rien fait ! Et se disant que c'était juste une formule de politesse, il n'y pensa plus.

Puis Baekhyun posa son menton sur ses bras, croisés sur ses genoux, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon et Jongin se mordilla la lèvre.

Il ne pouvait pas nier que Baekhyun lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup... Mais bien qu'il n'ai aucun doute sur son orientation, certains regards ne trompent pas, il avait l'impression qu'un mur invisible était dressé entre eux...

Mais il ne le connaissait pas et donc ne savait rien de lui. Alors il se dit qu'il avait peut-être quelqu'un dans sa vie... Pourtant son histoire de solitude ne collait pas avec ça... Et puis il y avait cette fragilité qui émanait de lui... Mais peut-être se faisait-il encore des idées.

Pourtant le sentiment qu'il ressentait en sa présence le troublait... il avait envie de le protéger, de... de le prendre dans ses bras... oui c'est ça... l'enlacer et que Baekhyun se blottisse contre lui... apaisé et lui assurer qu'il était en sécurité avec lui... Lui procurer toute la tendresse dont il avait besoin... Voilà... Baekhyun provoquait chez lui un profond sentiment de douceur et lui qui était plutôt du genre passionné d'habitude, ne se reconnaissait pas dans cette idée de tendresse...

Puis Baekhyun tourna la tête vers lui et leurs regards se plantèrent l'un dans l'autre pendant quelques longues secondes, interrompues quand Baekhyun sourit et retourna son attention vers la mer.

Et Jongin déglutit.

Son cœur s'était serré tout à coup... Il y avait de la détresse dans ses yeux...

Baissant la tête, il ôta machinalement quelques grains de sable sur sa cuisse en se mordillant la lèvre. Il avait envie de le connaître...

« -Je vais rentrer. Dit Baekhyun, le faisant brusquement sortir de ses pensées.

Jongin releva alors les yeux et vit que le soleil était déjà bien haut.

WOW ! Depuis combien de temps était-il plongé dans ses pensées ?

Puis Baekhyun se leva et il eut tout à coup une fulgurante envie de prolonger ce moment avec lui et...

« -Je peux vous offrir un café ? Dit-il alors sans plus réfléchir.

Baekhyun sembla tiquer et hésiter.

« -Heu... Je...

« -Je fais un très bon café vous savez ! Dit-il dans un large sourire pour le rassurer.

Et Baekhyun lui sourit, toute panique visiblement envolée.

« -Alors d'accord. Dit-il en entamant le départ. Mais attention, vous avez mit la barre très haut ! Maintenant j'attends un café d'exception !

Jongin pinça ses lèvres entre ses dents, amusé.

« -Vous venez de me mettre la pression là. Dit-il en lui emboîtant le pas, Black à ses cotés.

« -Hey ! C'est vous qui vous êtes vanté !

« -C'est vrai. Dit Jongin en riant. Je ferai en sorte de ne pas vous décevoir alors.

« -J'espère bien !

Le visage de Baekhyun s'était alors orné d'un sublime sourire qui fit briller ses yeux et Jongin lui sourit à son tour avec tendresse, en se disant que c'est ainsi qu'il aimerait le voir chaque instant..

...

Arrivés devant la porte de Jongin, Baekhyun essayait de ne pas se laisser envahir par ses craintes en se focalisant sur le fait que Jongin l'avait juste invité à boire un café.

Ils étaient voisins après tout, pourquoi ne serraient-ils pas amis ?

Et puis, la présence de Jongin lui faisait tellement de bien. Il n'aurait su dire dans quel sens, mais il lui faisait du bien et c'était très agréable de ressentir ça.

Puis Jongin le fit entrer dans la maison, l'invitant à faire comme chez lui en l'introduisant dans le salon et fila dans la cuisine afin de leur préparer ce merveilleux café promis un peu plus tôt.

Faisant le tour des lieux, Baekhyun s'attarda sur la multitude de photos qui garnissaient la pièce.

Jongin connaissait des tas de gens et il avait l'air d'avoir pas mal bourlingué. Il se fit alors la réflexion qu'il ne connaissait pas son âge... Toutefois il était certain qu'il était plus jeune que lui... ou bien était-ce lui qui avait vieillit prématurément...

Secouant la tête, il se gifla mentalement, s'interdisant ce genre de pensées. Il devait profiter du moment présent et arrêter de se prendre la tête.

...

Puis Jongin revint dans le salon avec les tasses de café fumant... et tout se passa très vite.

Jongin lui tendit sa tasse... Black qui leur tournait autour, donna un coup de museau dans le coude de Baekhyun... Et la tasse lui échappa des mains, avant d'éclater sur le sol.

Jongin fit alors un bond en arrière pour ne pas s'ébouillanter les pieds quand le café gicla dans toutes les directions sur le parquet et Black s'enfuit effrayé.

...

Et ce petit incident n'était pas grave...

...

Mais pour Baekhyun, un insidieuse panique mêlée à une violente terreur s'insinuèrent alors dans chaque parcelle de son corps en un centième de seconde et c'est au bord des larmes qu'il se jeta à genoux sur le sol pour ramasser les morceaux de verre.

« -Pardon... pardon... je suis désolé... j'ai pas fais exprès... Dit-il des sanglots dans la voix, s'entaillant les doigts sur chaque bout de verre qu'il s'évertuait à réunir.

Jongin qui mit une seconde à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer, s'approcha alors rapidement de Baekhyun pour qu'il arrête et se calme.

Sa panique incompréhensible était presque effrayante.

Mais quand il fit un geste vers lui pour le stopper, son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Baekhyun qui pleurait à présent, leva les bras devant son visage comme pour se protéger et...

« -Non... je t'en supplie... ne me fait pas de mal... j'aurais dû faire plus attention... je te demande pardon... pardon... pardon... Le supplia-t-il.

Et Jongin en resta interdit, son geste vers lui, immobilisé, alors qu'il ne réalisait que trop bien ce que signifiait tout ceci.

« -Baekhyun. Dit-il la gorge serrée. Ce n'est qu'une tasse, on s'en fiche... Calme toi...

Puis Baekhyun ouvrit de grands yeux, semblant réaliser ce qui venait de se passer et se leva précipitamment, avant de s'enfuir en courant pour retourner chez lui, sous les yeux de Jongin qui le regarda par la vitre de sa baie vitrée, traverser le court chemin entre leurs maisons.

../..


	3. Chapter 3

**Black**

 **Chapitre 3**

C'est un coup de truffe contre ses doigts, qui fit sortir Jongin de sa fixation.

Baissant les yeux sur Black qui piaillait doucement, il lui caressa la tête.

« -T'inquiète pas, c'est pas de ta faute non plus. Ce n'est... qu'un accident...

Puis se tournant vers les morceaux de verre sur le sol et toutes les gouttes de sang qui y étaient mêlées, il attrapa rapidement Black par le collier et l'amena jusqu'à la cuisine pour qu'il ne se coupe pas les pattes sur les bris de verre qu'il ne ramasserait pas tout de suite.

« -Reste là, je reviens. Lui dit-il en prenant rapidement une petite mallette de soins se trouvant dans le placard près de la porte, avant de quitter la pièce.

...

Se précipitant dehors, il traversa ensuite les quelques mètres jusqu'à la maison voisine et frappa à la porte.

« -Baekhyun... Ouvre moi s'il te plaît... il faut soigner tes mains... Dit-il tandis que la porte ne s'ouvrait pas.

Puis un sanglot tout proche et il se déplaça de coté pour voir l'intérieur à travers la vitre de la porte.

Apercevant alors une partie des jambes de Baekhyun qui semblait recroquevillé dans le coin de la pièce près de la porte, son cœur se serra à nouveau, douloureusement.

« -Baekhyun ouvre moi s'il te plaît... laisse moi t'aider...

Mais comme Baekhyun ne semblait pas vouloir lui ouvrir, il décida d'agir quand même.

« -Je vais entrer... je veux juste te soigner.. Je rentre OK ? Dit-il en ouvrant lentement la porte.

Effectivement assis dans le coin de la pièce, sur le sol, Baekhyun tourna son visage vers le mur, comme dans une énième tentative de se protéger d'un éventuel coup et Jongin s'approcha doucement de lui.

Puis posant la mallette de premiers soins sur un comptoir près de lui, Jongin s'accroupit à ses cotés.

« - _Il_ _faut_ _soigner tes mains Baekhyun..._ Dit-il tout bas. _Tu veux bien ? S'il te_ _plaît_ _, laisse moi faire..._

Baekhyun sembla tout à coup se décrisper très légèrement et Jongin se dit qu'il allait devoir y aller doucement et faire attention au moindre de ses gestes.

« -Je vais t'aider à te relever d'accord ? Poursuivit-il en avançant très lentement ses mains vers lui.

Les glissant ensuite avec une douceur extrême de chaque coté de son corps, il sentit Baekhyun tressaillir, mais poursuivit son geste pour prendre prise dans son dos.

Et contre toute attente, Baekhyun bougea de lui même, se laissant faire, quand Jongin se redressa sur ses jambes en l'emportant avec lui, le cœur battant comme un fou, quand Baekhyun se blottit contre lui … et il l'entoura lentement de ses bras.

C'était clairement un appel au secours et loin de vouloir fuir... Jongin voulait être là pour lui... il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'est comme s'il le devait !

Alors lui caressant doucement le dos, il le sentit se détendre quelque peu et posa sa main à l'arrière de sa tête.

« -Tu veux bien que je m'occupe de tes mains ?

Baekhyun acquiesça et Jongin déroula ses bras d'autour de lui, afin de le guider dans le salon.

Mais tandis qu'ils entamaient un pas, Baekhyun s'agrippa à son bras en gémissant de douleur, due à un morceau de verre qui devait s'être fiché quelque part sous son pied droit.

Jongin se pencha alors vers lui en glissant un bras dans son dos et c'est sans tergiverser, qu'il glissa l'autre à l'arrière de ses jambes et qu'il le souleva du sol.

Surpris, par réflexe, Baekhyun enroula son bras gauche autour de son cou et tourna le tête vers lui pour lui demander de le reposer sur le sol, mais face à face, tandis qu'à peine quelques centimètres les séparaient, ils se regardèrent durant quelques longues secondes...

Instant particulièrement intense qui les saisit, ils savaient tout à coup tous les deux que si l'un faisait un pas vers l'autre, il ne le rejetterait pas et ils se demandèrent tous les deux si...

Mais non...

Et ils détournèrent le regard dans la même seconde, se frustrant eux même.

Puis comme si rien ne s'était passé, parce que rien ne s'était passé, Jongin emporta Baekhyun dans le salon, l'abandonnant sur le canapé, le temps de retourner à la cuisine pour récupérer la trousse de soins.

Puis il retourna dans le salon, où Baekhyun, la tête baissée, regardait l'état de sa main droite, comme si ce n'était pas la sienne et Jongin la prit lentement dans les siennes quand il fut installé face à lui, sur la table basse.

Mais envoyant machinalement son regard balayer sa deuxième main, il fronça le front et relâcha la première pour voir celle-ci de plus près.

Sa main était fermée et il s'en saisit sans brusquerie.

« - _Ouvre ta main._ Dit-il tout bas.

Baekhyun ouvrit donc sa main et ses doutes se révélèrent vrais.

Depuis l'incident, Baekhyun avait gardé des bouts de verres dans sa main et il avait dû les serrer si fort qu'ils s'étaient fichés dans ses chairs.

« - _Merde..._ Chuchota Jongin. _Ils sont enfoncés profondément..._

Puis posant la main de Baekhyun sur son genou, il ouvrit la mallette de soin pour en sortir des compresses et du désinfectant, avant de commencer enfin à ôter les bris de tasse, un à un.

« -Désolé si ça fait mal...

Baekhyun secoua la tête pour qu'il ne se soucie pas de ça et Jongin poursuivit.

...

Une fois les quatre morceaux de verre ôtés et les plaies désinfectées, Jongin lui banda ensuite sa paume, avant de poser un pansement sur son index entaillé lui aussi et de passer à l'autre main.

« -Ça va ?

« - _Oui._ Dit Baekhyun d'une toute petite voix.

Jongin lui sourit et se mit en charge de désinfecter les multiples plaies lacérant ses doigts, avec une telle douceur que Baekhyun en était tout chamboulé.

...

Il s'était toujours occupé lui-même de ses blessures. Étant parfois obligé d'avoir recours à de douloureuses contorsions... Comme lorsqu'il avait dû justement ôter un morceau de verre... de la table sur laquelle il était tombé et qui s'était fiché dans son dos, alors qu'une de ses cotes le faisait souffrir à cause d'un coup de pied reçu alors qu'il était à terre...

Oui, il s'était toujours démerdé tout seul... Et là... Jongin s'occupait de lui... Ne lui posant pas la moindre question sur ce qui c'était passé, le pourquoi, le comment... Il était juste là... Pour lui... Il était vraiment différent...

Puis baissant la tête sur sa main bandée, Baekhyun ferma les yeux.

Qu'importe qu'il soit différent... Et même si maintenant il devait bien se douter de ce qui lui était arrivé... Son comportement chez lui quelques minutes plus tôt n'avait été que des plus explicite... l'idée même de se rapprocher de lui était impensable... et qu'il voit l'état de son corps, lui était carrément intolérable.

Il devait déjà se douter qu'il n'était qu'une merde, il ne voulait pas empirer les choses en lui montrant à quel point il l'avait été en réalité.

…

Une vague de honte qui traverse le corps et vous submerge...

…

Baekhyun détourna la tête de coté et ferma les paupières en sentant les larmes lui monter une fois de plus aux yeux.

« -Baekhyun... Dit Jongin, tandis que sa main se posait doucement sur son visage et qu'il lui faisait tourner la tête vers lui. Baekhyun... Regarde moi...

Obtempérant, Baekhyun ouvrit les yeux, qui se plantèrent dans ceux de Jongin, qui le regardait avec une telle tendresse dans le regard, qu'une larme coula sur sa joue malgré lui.

« -Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur de moi, je... je ne te ferai jamais le moindre mal, jamais...

Et voilà ! Il avait bel et bien comprit...

Une autre larme quitta les yeux de Baekhyun, tandis que les mots de Jongin, accompagnés de ce sentiment de sincérité, ne lui laissait pas le moindre doute, mais n'éradiquait en rien sa honte et il baissa les yeux.

« - _J_ _e_ _sais..._ Chuchota-t-il alors.

« -Et si tu as besoin de parler, ou juste de compagnie, tu ne dois pas hésiter... Peu importe l'heure, du jour ou de la nuit, si tu as besoin, je serai là... OK ?

Baekhyun releva les yeux sur lui et Jongin lui sourit.

Ils se regardèrent alors un instant en silence, jusqu'à ce que leur bulle n'éclate, quand Baekhyun tressaillit brusquement.

Il venait de bouger son pied et le bout de verre qui y était toujours planté, venait de se rappeler à lui... à eux...

« -Merde ! Je l'avais oublié celui là. Dit Jongin en se levant pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Fais voir... Dit-il en se baissant pour se saisir de sa cheville.

Baekhyun se tourna alors vers lui en tendant sa jambe.

« -OK... Reprit Jongin en découvrant que le morceau de tasse était fiché au milieu de la plante de son pied. Attention ça va piquer...

Baekhyun grimaça effectivement quand il ôta le bout de verre de sa chair et Jongin nettoya tout de suite la plaie, avant de la couvrir d'un pansement, qu'il maintint finalement d'une fine bande, pour l'isoler du sol.

« -Je pense qu'on a fait le tour. Dit-il une fois terminé.

« - _Oui_. Dit Baekhyun en regardant ses mains.

Jongin lui rendit alors l'usage de son pied, quand il se rendit compte qu'il lui maintenait toujours la cheville et Baekhyun se rassied immédiatement dans le bon sens sur le canapé.

...

Puis le silence devint étrange... Quoi se dire d'autre ?

Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis à peine vingt-quatre heures et puis... Jongin se dit que peut-être Baekhyun attendait qu'il s'en aille, maintenant que toutes ses blessures étaient pansées... Peut-être avait-il besoin de solitude et pas du tout de sa compagnie.

Du coup, se levant sans brusquerie, il se tourna vers son voisin, qui suivit son mouvement des yeux.

Son regard était remplit de quelque chose qu'il n'arriva pas à définir et ça le troubla tellement, qu'il se tut et se mit à ramasser les divers compresses, emballages et bouts de verre, restés sur la table basse, avant d'aller les jeter dans la poubelle qui se trouvait dans la cuisine.

Puis revenant dans le salon, il allait lui dire qu'il allait le laisser tranquille, mais Baekhyun se leva et son regard lui bloqua encore une fois les mots dans la gorge.

Il semblait sur le point de lui dire quelque chose... à moins qu'il ne se fasse des idées... Ou justement... Peut-être qu'il voulait vraiment qu'il le laisse seul et n'osait pas lui dire … alors...

« -Tu veux que je te laisse seul ?

Jongin le vit alors lâcher un souffle de soulagement et ça lui confirma que c'était bien cela qu'il n'osait pas lui dire... Sauf que...

« -Non.

Le cœur de Jongin fit un bond.

« - _Peux tu rester avec moi encore un petit moment ? J_ _e_ _... le temps que..._ _Je_ _ne sais pas je_ _..._ Bafouilla-t-il tout bas, son regard se baladant dans tous les coins de la pièce où il n'était pas, tant il était gêné.

« -Bien sûr. Dit Jongin dans un sourire, en revenant vers lui. Je suis tout à toi le temps que tu voudras.

Le regard de Baekhyun s'arrêta alors enfin dans le sien tandis qu'il n'était plus qu'à un pas de lui et la distance entre eux se réduisit à zéro, quand Baekhyun vint se blottir contre lui lentement.

Et pour Baekhyun, les bras de Jongin qui s'enroulèrent autour de lui à ce moment là... lui firent un bien fou...

Toutefois, réalisant que de se blottir ainsi dans ses bras, alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine, était quelque peu déplacé... Baekhyun s'écarta de lui... à regret...

« -Pardon je... Excuse moi, je suis vraiment pitoyable... Dit-il en reculant.

« -Mais non...

« -Mais si ! On ne se connaît même pas et...

S'asseyant dans le canapé, il baissa la tête, soufflant de dépit en se triturant les doigts et Jongin s'assied sur la table basse, face à lui, enserrant ses mains dans les siennes pour le faire stopper.

Baekhyun releva alors la tête et Jongin lui sourit.

« -C'est vrai qu'on se connaît peu, mais je serai quand même là pour toi si tu as besoin... n'hésite pas... ne sois pas gêné... et si c'est de réconfort dont tu as besoin, je peux t'en donner... je veux t'aider... et... _je ne demande qu'à te connaître mieux..._ Finit-il tout bas en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux, du bout des doigts.

Puis son geste se poursuivant, ses doigts frôlèrent sa pommette et Baekhyun ôta sa main de son visage.

« -Jongin... non je... je t'apprécie beauc'... énormément... Dit-il en agrippant ses doigts à sa main qu'il n'avait pas lâcher. Mais... comme tu dois t'en douter maintenant je... je sors à peine d'une relation... infernale et... je ne veux pas je... je préfère rester seul... Je ne veux pas entamer de nouvelle relation avec qui que ce soit... c'est trop tôt je... c'est trop tard... Dit-il en secouant la tête. Tu me plaît beaucoup Jongin, mais... je préférerais qu'on reste amis... _si tu le veux bien_... Finit-il tout bas, alors qu'une petite voix dans sa tête, changeait la fin de cette dernière tirade en un _« pour l'instant »_... qu'il ne lui dirait pas, car il savait que ça n'arriverait pas.

Et à son grand soulagement, Jongin lui sourit tendrement.

« -Je comprend... Dit-il alors. Mais ça ne change rien... si tu as besoin... je suis là... OK ?

Ému par tant de gentillesse, Baekhyun lui sourit en retour.

Ce mec était si parfait... Un idéal. Le genre de mec qu'il aurait aimé avoir... pour lui... Un mec qu'il n'aurait jamais... parce qu'il était trop tard maintenant... Un mec qu'il aurait dû rencontrer plus tôt dans sa vie... quand la honte n'imprégnait pas encore la moindre fibre de son corps meurtrit...

Baissant la tête, Baekhyun cligna rapidement des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de monter à nouveau, se fustigeant d'être si pathétique, en colère contre lui même de passer son temps à s'apitoyer sur son pauvre sort, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour éviter d'en arriver là.

Tout était de sa faute. Il aurait dû s'en aller le jour même ou le premier coup était tombé ! Rien ne servait de se plaindre maintenant... il était resté... maintenant il en payait les conséquences et les paierait toute sa vie... seul... Et Jongin, qu'il n'aurait jamais, était sa punition, pour avoir été une merde pendant six longues années... il devait l'accepter et arrêter de pleurnicher !

Jongin, lui, baissa les yeux sur leurs mains unies et sur les doigts de Baekhyun qui s'agrippaient aux siens comme à une ancre. C'est tout ce dont il avait besoin. Quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher. Quelqu'un à qui il pouvait faire confiance. Et même s'il aurait aimé le connaître plus... intimement... il comprenait que Baekhyun ne veuille pas aller dans cette direction... Lui n'aurait jamais fait confiance à un beau père, même s'il avait été des plus sympathiques, c'était sûr... Alors il comprenait... le regrettait oui, mais comprenait vraiment et ne le lâcherait pas pour autant.

Puis tout à coup, la sonnerie de l'entrée qui retentit, fit éclater leur bulle de silence, les faisant sursauter.

« -Tu attends quelqu'un ? Demanda Jongin.

« -Non... Ah heu si, ça doit être Xiumin de l'épicerie. Il sonne toujours quand il dépose les provisions devant la porte.

« -Tu te fais livrer ? Dit Jongin avec un sourire amusé.

« -Hey ! C'est les vacances ! Rétorqua Baekhyun amusé à son tour.

Jongin rit alors en se levant et ils se regardèrent un instant, quand leurs mains toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre l'empêchèrent de s'éloigner.

Instant remplit d'un tas de choses déroutantes, de vérités non dites, qui s'arrêta quand Baekhyun relâcha sa main dans un sourire gêné.

Troublé, Jongin lui rendit un sourire tout aussi gêné et s'éloigna pour se donner une contenance.

« -Je vais voir, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Xiumin. Dit-il en filant vers la cuisine.

« -Oh mais il ne reste pas ! Dit Baekhyun. Il les dépose et s'en va !

« -Ah OK. Dit Jongin en traversant la cuisine et constatant qu'en effet il n'y avait personne derrière les vitres du battant.

Toutefois, il ouvrit la porte donnant sur le perron principal et se retint au chambranle quand il faillit bousculer le livreur qui était encore là, baissé sur la caissette de provisions et qui se leva brusquement devant lui.

« -Pardon je ne vous avais pas vu. Dit Jongin en se grattant la tête.

Le livreur, grand et blond, fit un pas en arrière, comme embarrassé et finit par relever les yeux sur lui, plantant son regard particulièrement perçant dans le sien et Jongin fronça le front.

« -On ne s'est jamais vu ! Il y a longtemps que vous travaillez avec Xiumin ?

L'autre regarda à gauche, à droite avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux.

« -Ouais. Dit-il alors. Avec Xiumin c'est ça, je travaille avec Xiumin... ça fait pas longtemps.

Jongin sourit. Drôle de livreur qui faisait sa tournée de livraison dans une tenue un peu trop stylée pour le boulot, mais bon...

« -OK. Et bien je vous remercie. Dit Jongin.

« -De rien.

« -Passez le bonjour à Xiumin de ma part. De la part de Jongin, on se connaît depuis longtemps.

« -Je le ferai. Dit l'autre en s'éloignant déjà, rapidement.

« -Au revoir ! Dit Jongin alors que l'autre s'en allait sans un mot et qui se contenta de lui répondre d'un nonchalant « Ouais » avant de disparaître derrière les arbres qui longeaient la route au bout du chemin.

Ce mec manquait cruellement de courtoisie !

Mais haussant les épaules, Jongin ramassa la caissette de provisions et referma la porte de la cuisine, puis déposant la caisse sur un comptoir, il retourna dans le salon, où Baekhyun était toujours.

Assis en tailleurs sur le canapé, il regardait ses mains, perdu dans ses pensées et releva immédiatement la tête vers lui quand il réapparu dans la pièce.

« -Alors ? Tu as réussi à le rattraper au vol ?

« -Non, c'était un autre livreur. Dit-il en venant s'asseoir près de lui.

« -Tu connais tout le monde ici ?

« -Bah preuve est faite que non. Dit-il amusé en pensant à cet impoli, que son ami avait embauché, certainement pour la saison. Mais oui, ici tout le monde se connaît... enfin en excluant les vacanciers bien sûr, je parle des locaux... Je vit dans le coin depuis toujours.

« -Tu as de la chance... j'espère pouvoir rester ici longtemps, je m'y plaît vraiment beaucoup.

« -J'espère aussi...

Lui souriant, Baekhyun se pencha alors vers lui, appuyant son épaule contre la sienne et Jongin passa son bras derrière sa tête doucement, dans une invitation à se rapprocher d'avantage que Baekhyun accepta en se blottissant sous son aile, repliant ses jambes de coté.

Heureux qu'il accepte ce réconfort qu'il voulait lui donner sans la moindre ambiguïté, Jongin l'entoura ensuite de son bras et Baekhyun posa sa tête contre son torse dans un léger soupir d'apaisement.

« -Ici la vie est tranquille, tu ne pourras que t'y sentir bien. Poursuivit-il. Hors saison, c'est un peu mort, mais quand on veux de la tranquillité, c'est l'idéal.

Baekhyun sourit.

« - _Merci..._

Caressant son épaule en guise de réponse, Jongin ne dit rien de plus...

Et ils se turent tous deux... appréciant l'agréable instant.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, se redressant lentement, Baekhyun posa ses pieds sur le sol.

« -J'ai soif. Dit-il en se levant. Tu veux boire quelque.. aïe... S'interrompit-il de douleur quand il prit appuis sur son pied blessé.

« -Laisse ! J'y vais ! Dit Jongin en se levant à son tour et l'incitant à se rasseoir. Tu veux quoi ?

« -De l'eau... je te remercie.

Jongin lui fit alors un sourire à mourir, qu'il lui rendit automatiquement et il fila dans la cuisine pour aller lui chercher ce qu'il voulait.

…

Une fois dans la cuisine, ouvrant le réfrigérateur, Jongin n'y trouva pas de bouteille d'eau.

« _-_ **Tu n'as plus d'eau fraîche !** Dit-il fort pour que Baekhyun l'entende.

« - **C'est pas grave, il doit y en avoir dans les provisions.**

« - **Exact !** Dit Jongin en se dirigeant vers la caissette qu'il avait laissé sur le comptoir un peu plus tôt.

Puis, se saisissant rapidement d'une petite bouteille qui était déjà sortie de son emballage quelque peu déchiqueté, il attrapa un verre sur l'égouttoir de l'évier au vol et retourna au salon.

Tendant ensuite le verre et la bouteille à Baekhyun, Jongin se rassied près de lui.

« -Tu en veux ? Dit Baekhyun en lui montrant le verre.

« -Non non merci, je n'ai pas soif. Dit-il dans un sourire.

« -OK.

Baekhyun posa alors le verre sur la table basse avant de s'adosser dans le fond du canapé et sourit quand il dévissa le bouchon et découvrit que Jongin lui avait déjà pré-ouverte, certainement pour qu'il ne force pas sur ses doigts blessés.

Très prévenant ! Se dit-il en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Jongin lui rendit alors son sourire et Baekhyun avala plus de la moitié de la bouteille d'une seule traite.

« -Aaaahh ! Ça fait du bien. Dit-il en posant la bouteille sur la table basse, sans la reboucher et se pelotonnant à nouveau près de Jongin, qui reposa son bras sur ses épaules.

Baekhyun clos les yeux une seconde, tant il était bien et les rouvrit sur sa main gauche, triturant le bouchon de la bouteille de son ongle.

…

Puis...

« -Il est pas loin de midi, tu n'as pas faim ? Dit Jongin en regardant sa montre.

« -Non pas vraiment. Mais si tu veux partir manger... Commença-t-il en se redressant.

« -Non non. J'ai pas faim non plus, je mange toujours vers les deux heures, une habitude familiale. Dit-il en l'empêchant de s'éloigner.

« -On pourrait … plus tard, on pourrait se commander des pizzas... si tu veux...

« -Tu te fais toujours tout livrer en fait ! Dit-il amusé.

« -Non c'est pas vrai, je cuisine figure toi ! Et c'est très bon !

« -Oohh...

Baekhyun rit.

« -Ne te moque pas ! Savoir cuisiner, c'est important, même pour un homme ! C'est ma maman qui m'a apprit. C'était un cordon bleu et je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, mais je me débrouille pas trop mal d'après... S'interrompit-il avant de secouer la tête. Je me débrouille pas trop mal... Tu ne cuisines pas toi ?

« -Si un peu... Faut bien que je me nourrisse... Disons que je préfère manger.

Baekhyun rit à nouveau.

« -Je te ferai un petit plat un de ces jours et tu m'en diras des nouvelles...

« -OK. Ça marche ! En échange je te ferai goûter à mon poulet frit. Là je suis un chef !

« -Hmmm... j'adore le poulet frit ! Marché conclu ! Dit-il en lui tendant son poing.

« -Deal ! Dit Jongin en cognant son poing au sien.

Puis ils rirent de leur jeu idiot.

« -Et pour les pizza ? Dit Baekhyun.

« -Ca me va...

« -OK.

« -Celles de ton ami Xiumin sont super bonnes !

« -C'est vrai, les meilleurs du pays.

« -Tu crois qu'il livrera toujours si on commande en début d'après midi ?

« -T'inquiète, pour moi il fera une exception, il a l'habitude...

Baekhyun rit en redressant la tête pour le regarder.

« -Tu es un ami chiant en fait !

« -Ouais !

Ils rirent alors tous les deux et une fois calmés, le silence retomba sur leur duo.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sentant Baekhyun peser un peu plus lourd sur lui, Jongin pencha la tête vers l'avant pour voir son visage et fut étonné de le découvrir endormit.

Puis souriant, il lui caressa alors la joue du dos des doigts, délicatement, pour ne pas le réveiller.

Observant son visage à loisir, il passa ensuite le bout de son index sur une légère marque blanche au coin de son sourcil, petite cicatrice discrète qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là et se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre en se doutant de quoi elle pouvait résulter. Puis continuant son observation, il en trouva une autre au coin de sa bouche, une sur sa pommette... et son oreille gauche qui devait être percée à une époque et qui présentait aujourd'hui une ligne jusqu'au bord de son lobe, qui révélait qu'un jour une boucle devait être là et en avait été arrachée... une autre cicatrice aussi, qui se voyait à peine à travers ses cheveux, en longeait le bord sur deux centimètres au dessus de sa tempe... toutes ces marque sur la gauche de son visage... toutes ces marques venues d'un droitier...

Fermant les yeux, Jongin serra les dents en rejetant la tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé, avant de rouvrir les paupières, quand Baekhyun bougea légèrement et que sa main se retrouva sur le haut de sa cuisse.

Baissant la tête pour le regarder, Jongin se mordilla la joue, réfléchissant.

Baekhyun semblait profondément endormit maintenant...

Se dégageant alors de lui, Jongin se leva du canapé et prenant appuis de son genou contre le bord du coussin, passa ses bras sous les jambes et dans le dos de Baekhyun avant de le soulever, bousculant la bouteille d'eau restée ouverte sur le bord de la table basse et qui se renversa sur le sol.

Soufflant alors de mécontentement face à sa maladresse, il secoua finalement la tête et emporta Baekhyun vers sa chambre.

Là, le déposant doucement sur son lit, il lui dégagea une mèche de cheveux lui barrant le front et Baekhyun ouvrit les paupières, lui souriant quand il le découvrit penché sur lui.

Jongin lui sourit alors en retour et Baekhyun referma les yeux, plongeant à nouveau dans le sommeil.

../..


	4. Chapter 4

**Black**

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

.

Quand Baekhyun se réveilla enfin, il faisait nuit et il ne se souvenait plus du tout s'être couché.

Il se rappelait bien de sa matinée... mais la suite était un trou béant dans sa mémoire.

Mais ça ne le tracassa pas plus longtemps qu'un questionnement furtif, parce qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était nu sous ses draps défaits et son cœur fit un bond...

S'asseyant alors brusquement, il grimaça en même temps qu'il découvrait ses vêtements éparpillés ça et là, sa couverture en boule sur le sol ainsi... qu'une légère douleur dans ses reins, accompagnée de son intimité qu'il sentit souillée, qui ne lui laissèrent pas le moindre doute sur ce qui c'était passé.

Saisit d'un immonde sentiment d'horreur, quand l'image de Jongin penché sur lui, lui revint en un flash... son dernier souvenir... il se sentit tomber... Tomber dans un puits sans fond, noir et sale... emplit de peine, de trahison et de dégoût, avant d'éclater violemment en sanglots.

NON ! Jongin... non...

Jongin avait profité de lui... Jongin avait profité de sa détresse... Jongin... Comment avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Il lui faisait confiance et...

Quel idiot ! Comment peut-on imaginer pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu'un qu'on connaît depuis à peine un jour ? Et comment peut-on s'imaginer rejeter les avances d'un mec et pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras sans que ce dernier ne s'imagine un changement d'avis... obtenir une quelconque autorisation ? Tout ça, c'était de sa faute ! A lui ! Quel crétin !

Mais bien qu'il soit en colère contre lui même, ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait envers Jongin, non... Non il n'était pas en colère contre lui... la douleur dans son cœur était atroce... son cœur était tout simplement dévoré de peine...

Il venait de perdre son idéal... un être qui finalement n'existait pas... il venait de perdre Jongin qui s'avérait être un autre... Sa naïveté lui avait montré ce qu'il voulait voir, ce dont il avait besoin... Il ne s'était pas méfié... Il n'avait vu que le beau, le parfait en lui... Il n'avait vu que le mec dont il aurait pu... tomber amoureux... Alors qu'en fait Jongin n'était qu'un monstre... comme...

Et ce n'était pas juste...

Qu'avait-il bien pu faire de si horrible dans une autre vie, pour mériter un châtiment pareil dans celle ci ? Et est ce qu'il n'avait pas assez payé cette dette pendant six ans ? Est ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu avoir un peu de bonheur pour une fois ? Juste un peu de bonheur... un peu... dans le cœur...

…

Et il pleura, pleura, pleura encore... longtemps... assis dans le chaos de son lit ou il avait perdu ses dernières illusions... avant de se rendre compte que plus une larme ne quittait ses yeux...

Il était vidé, anéantit et c'est en reniflant une dernière fois, qu'il se leva tel un zombie et marcha lentement vers la salle de bain pour aller laver son corps souillé.

Ôtant nerveusement tous ses pansements dans la douche, il resta ensuite longtemps sous le jet d'eau qui lui donnait l'impression de ne servir à rien. Puis glissant ses doigts jusqu'à son intimité malmenée, douloureuse au touché, afin d'éliminer toute trace de lui, les larmes quittèrent à nouveau ses yeux, se mêlant à l'eau qui lui dévalait le corps et qui n'aurait jamais le pouvoir de laver son cœur ensanglanté et meurtrit...

…

Puis dans un moment de lucidité, il éteignit enfin l'eau et sortit de la douche.

Là, il s'essuya lentement, presque mécaniquement, les yeux dans le vague et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, détournant le regard pour ne pas voir son lit, cette scène où il avait perdu sa dernière étincelle.

Mais quand il fut enfin vêtu... quand il allait sortir de la pièce... Il se retourna brusquement vers son lit et c'est avec rage qu'il en ôta tous les draps, ramassant ses vêtements qu'il portait, sa couverture, tout ! Tout ces témoins muets et inutiles, qu'il emporta ensuite dans la cuisine d'un pas décidé, avant de les mettre violemment dans un grand sac poubelle.

Puis c'est toujours aussi rageur qu'il sortit dehors et qu'il jeta le sac dans un container près de la route et qu'il retourna chez lui, avec le sentiment étrange que le monde entier venait de le voir faire et savait... un sentiment d'être observer qui lui glaça le sang et qui lui fit jeter un œil à la maison d'en face, où toutes les lumières étaient éteintes...

Bien entendu... il dormait sur ses deux oreilles, lui...

...

Secouant la tête, quand il se rendit compte qu'il était resté fixé sur la maison, il ferma ensuite toutes ses portes à double tour.

Rester seul et ne plus jamais laisser quiconque l'approcher... Plus jamais !

Puis fermant les yeux, enfermé avec lui même derrière ses paupières closes, il se sentit à nouveau sale et c'est d'immensité qu'il eut tout à coup envie.

Rouvrant alors la porte donnant sur la plage, il sortit de sa maison et se mit à courir, courir de toutes ses forces en direction de la mer, avant d'atteindre la rive et de ne pas s'arrêter, continuant d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à une grande vague et qu'il plonge.

...

Nageant sous l'eau, toujours plus loin, il aurait aimé ne plus avoir à en sortir, mais l'air allait finir par lui manquer, alors il s'immobilisa brusquement et se laissa remonter par l'onde, se disant que s'il n'atteignait pas la surface à temps... c'est qu'il devait en être ainsi...

Mais le destin ne devait pas en avoir fini avec lui, car au bord de suffoquer, son visage atteignit enfin la surface et il respira un bon coup, avant de se laisser flotter... le regard perdu dans la contemplation du ciel noir de cette nuit de peine.

Et ses larmes coulèrent à nouveau de chaque coté de ses yeux sans qu'il n'y puisse rien.

…

Puis envahis de lassitude, il sentit qu'il pourrait s'endormir tout de suite.

Et l'idée de s'y laisser aller l'effleura à nouveau un instant...

Se laisser aller et être délivré de cette vie immonde...

Fermer les yeux et s'endormir à jamais... pour ne plus souffrir... pour ne plus être seul...

Pour ne plus être seul ?

Quel étrange paradoxe...

Voulait-il vraiment ne plus être seul ?

Cette pensée perturbante lui fit reprendre ses esprits et il se redressa, nageant sur place en fixant la plage qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment.

Puis nageant vers la rive, il atteignit rapidement le sable et c'est transi de froid qu'il remonta jusqu'à sa maison, s'y enferma à nouveau et fila dans la salle de bain, ses vêtements dégoulinant sur son passage.

...

Une douche chaude plus tard, il alla se trouver d'autres vêtements dans sa chambre et retourna dans le salon où il remit un pansement à son pied et à sa main qui lui faisaient toujours mal et se recroquevilla sur le canapé, épuisé et malheureux... fermant les yeux pour essayer de dormir... un peu... peut-être...

Mais, meurtri, il finit par craquer et se remit à pleurer... longtemps... péniblement... usant ses dernières forces en torrents de larmes qui ne voulaient plus cesser... jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, sans s'en rendre compte, épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré.

…

.

...

C'est un énième aboiement qui réveilla Jongin brusquement... une fois de plus.

Black avait aboyé à plusieurs reprise dans la nuit, ainsi que tout au long de l'après midi, la veille et Jongin ne savait pas ce qu'il avait. Peut être une mauvaise lune, peut être un autre chien traînant dans le quartier, ou juste une tempête approchant... les raisons de son comportement pouvaient être diverses, mais il lui tardait que ça lui passe, car il était épuisé d'avoir été réveillé à plusieurs reprises.

Toutefois ce n'était plus l'heure de dormir, pas moyen de louper ce lever de soleil avec Baekhyun. Se dit-il dans un sourire, en se levant énergiquement de son lit.

Ce rituel valait toutes les grasses matinée du monde !

…

Puis vint l'heure à laquelle Baekhyun et lui s'étaient rejoint la veille et Jongin sortit de chez lui, son chien devant lui.

Aucune lumière n'émanant des fenêtres de Baekhyun, Jongin rejoignit alors Black à la porte de son voisin, mais au moment de frapper, il se ravisa.

Faisant quelques pas sur le coté de la maison pour atteindre une fenêtre du salon, une petite lampe allumée sur un guéridon, lui révéla la présence de Baekhyun qui s'était assoupi sur le canapé et il sourit.

Le fait qu'il dorme la veille en pleine journée avait dû le décaler et il s'était rendormit là.

Haussant les épaules, il se dit alors qu'il n'allait pas le déranger, le soleil se lèverait encore demain et chaque jour à venir après tout.

Il fit donc demi tour et retourna vers sa maison.

Mais tandis qu'il ouvrait sa porte, Black partit tout à coup en courant et Jongin souffla d'agacement.

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait encore à celui là ?

Il le vit alors disparaître derrière la maison de Baekhyun et c'est en grognant, qu'il le suivit.

Fouillant l'obscurité des yeux, à l'écoute du moindre craquement qui lui indiquerait sa présence, l'appelant sans crier pour ne pas réveiller tout le quartier, il l'entendit tout à coup piailler de douleur et se mit à courir.

Mais quand il allait longer la façade gauche de la maison de son voisin, Black réapparu devant lui en boitillant d'une de ses pattes arrières.

La tête basse et les oreilles collées à son crâne, il semblait souffrir et Jongin souffla à nouveau.

« -Voilà ce qui arrive quand on coure comme un imbécile dans le noir ! Lui dit-il en l'attrapant par le collier. Allez viens !

Un craquement entre les arbres sur leur droite, lui fit alors soudainement relever la tête et Black grogna. Plissant les yeux pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose, il ne vit finalement rien de ce qui avait attiré Black et qui était visiblement encore là et c'est en haussant les épaules qu'il finit par entraîner son chien vers la maison.

Puis une fois rentrés, il guida tout de suite Black jusqu'à son tapis afin de le faire allonger et tâter l'entièreté de sa patte arrière gauche et constata, avec soulagement, qu'il ne s'était rien cassé.

Il avait sûrement, juste dû marcher dans un trou et se tordre la patte, ça lui était déjà arrivé et même s'il souffrait, c'était toujours mieux qu'une patte brisée.

Il ordonna tout de même à Black de ne pas bouger de son tapis et ce dernier posa son museau sur ses pattes avant, en piaillant pour l'attendrir.

« -Ne me fais pas tes yeux de chien battu, ça ne marche pas avec moi, fallait pas te sauver, dors maintenant !

Comprenant que son maître ne céderait pas, Black souffla alors de mécontentement et de dépit et Jongin rit en secouant la tête, avant d'aller se préparer un café.

« -Bouge pas de là. Je t'apporte un biscuit.

…

.

...

Dans la maison d'en face, quand Baekhyun se réveilla, vers midi, il avait le moral au plus bas. Il allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre, il le savait. La douleur en son cœur était grande et il n'avait pas fini de déprimer, ça aussi il le savait.

Toutefois, il avait faim et c'est mu par des gestes automatiques, qu'il se mit en charge de se préparer quelque chose à manger.

Il ne vit alors pas son approche a travers ses fenêtres et sursauta comme un dément quand Jongin frappa doucement à la porte vitrée à deux mètres de lui.

Se retournant brusquement de peur, il suffoqua tout à coup et avala sa salive pour se reprendre quelque peu, tandis que Jongin lui souriait et qu'il eut soudainement envie de le gifler et lui arracher ce sourire, qu'il aimait tant, hier encore.

Puis hésitant, il ouvrit la porte. Il voulait qu'il s'en aille ! Il ne voulait plus jamais le voir !

« -Salut. Dit Jongin en ne perdant pas son sourire. Comment vas-tu auj'..

« -Je veux être seul ! Vas t'en ! Le coupa Baekhyun.

Faisant un pas en arrière par réflexe, Jongin en perdit alors son sourire et leva ses mains devant lui.

« -OK. Excuse moi. Je... je ne voulais pas te déranger...

Muet, Baekhyun fuyait son regard. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, c'est qu'il s'en aille.

Relevant les yeux sur lui, il vit alors le regard de Jongin glisser sur sa gorge, son corps, puis dans la pièce derrière lui et il en frissonna de dégoût tant il se sentit salit par ce passage en revue, puis...

« -Je vais vous laisser. Dit Jongin en reculant. Excuse moi encore je... salut...

Le regardant s'en aller précipitamment, Baekhyun souffla et referma la porte à clef immédiatement, le cœur battant comme un fou.

Un nouveau frisson le traversa ensuite quand il vit Jongin se retourner une seconde dans sa direction et c'est tremblant comme une feuille qu'il éteignit le feu sous son repas et qu'il couru jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se laver... de lui...

…

Sortant de la cabine au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, il s'essuya, les yeux dans le vague, avant de se poster devant le miroir et de découvrir avec horreur, une tache dans son cou qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'ici, bouffé par la honte de se regarder en face... un suçon...

Prit d'un frisson d'effroi devant cette horrible marque de possession qui ne lui rappelait que trop de mauvais souvenirs auxquels il ne voulait pas penser, il ouvrit brusquement un tiroir sur sa droite.

Il se saisit alors de cette trousse de toilette remplie de maquillage, qu'il avait emporté sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, en partant de Séoul et se mit en charge de dissimuler cette horreur sur sa peau.

Les mains tremblantes et les larmes aux yeux, il travailla alors son camouflage dans des gestes mécaniques... Gestes qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir refaire un jour...

Pourquoi devait-il encore faire ça ?

../..

* * *

 ** _Et voilà... Baekhyun est allé trop vite dans ses conclusions, mais que penser d'autres quand c'est une evidence ? Quand c'est Jongin qu'il a vu en dernier, penché au dessus de lui, avant de se réveiller et découvrir l'horreur qu'il a subit tandis qu'il était inconscient ..._**  
 ** _Enfin voilà... un chapitre particulier qui nous mène direct au règlement de compte qui va suivre dans le chapitre prochain... Jongin va-t-il réussir à convaincre Baekhyun qu'il ne l'a jamais touché ? Baekhyun va-t-il penser que ça pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre ?_**  
 ** _En attendant, comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Dites moi ! ^^_**


	5. Chapter 5

**BLACK**

 **CHAPITRE 5**

.

* * *

 _ **Aujourd'hui c'est le KAIBAEK DAY !**_  
 _ **Alors HAPPY KAIBAEK DAY à vous et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

.

Les jours suivants, Jongin ne revint pas.

Pourtant, de chez lui, Baekhyun ne voyait que lui. Ne pouvant s'empêcher, tout le long de la journée, de regarder par ses fenêtres s'il le voyait, c'était plus fort que lui.

Et il le voyait vivre sa vie...

Il le voyait dehors, avec Black, se promener, jouer avec son chien, il le voyait dans sa cuisine, se préparer à manger, il le voyait dans son salon, assis dans son canapé, à regarder la télévision... et il lui en voulait de vivre sa vie, comme si de rien n'était, alors que son Eldorado, son Paradis était devenu un enfer, à cause de lui, c'était si injuste...

...

Puis, trois jours plus tard, en plein après midi, Baekhyun essayait en vain de se concentrer sur un roman qu'il aimait, afin de tenter de s'y plonger et se vider ainsi la tête, quand un bruit étrange lui fit relever le nez de son livre, le front plissé.

Posant son livre sur la table basse, il se dirigea alors vers l'étrange grattement qui venait de la cuisine. Une fois dans la pièce, il tendit ensuite l'oreille et prit la direction de la porte de derrière, donnant sur la plage et l'ouvrit. Black s'engouffra alors dans la maison comme une tornade noire, sans qu'il n'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Le chien se mit à frétiller dans tous les sens en piaillant de joie, lui faisant une fête de tous les diables et Baekhyun sourit en le caressant.

Puis s'accroupissant, dans le but de l'emprisonner de ses bras autour de son cou, Baekhyun lui dit alors de se calmer et Black obéit immédiatement, bien que sa queue continuait de balayer le sol.

Profitant de cette accalmie, Baekhyun lui fit ensuite un câlin, les yeux clos, comme s'il était une peluche rassurante et il sourit à nouveau. Cette dose de réconfort était si agréable pour son esprit et son cœur meurtrit.

Mais un grincement du plancher se fit entendre dans son dos et Black se releva brusquement, de nouveau tout fou et Baekhyun qui perdit l'équilibre, bascula en arrière sur le sol.

Un petit rire et des mains qui s'agrippèrent à lui, Baekhyun, terrifié, se dégagea de cette prise et se leva précipitamment en faisant face à Jongin qui cessa de rire.

« - **Ne me touche pas !** Ragea Baekhyun.

Jongin fronça le front, tandis que Black, effrayé, sortait de la maison pour se cacher derrière lui.

« -Ne me touche plus jamais. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie. Poursuivit Baekhyun au bord des larmes.

« -Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

« -Ne me pose pas cette question... Dit Baekhyun en secouant la tête. Comment oses tu ? Tu... Tu as profité de moi, de ma détresse... Je te faisais confiance Jongin et tu...

« -Wow wow Tu me parles de quoi là ? J'ai... profité de toi ? En quoi ? De quelle façon ? Explique toi parce que je ne comprend rien là.

« -Oui. De quelle façon, ça c'est la question que je me pose aussi figure toi ? Tu as fais comment ? Tu m'as drogué ? Tu m'as fait quoi pour arriver à tes fins ?

« -Bordel Baekhyun de quoi tu parles ? Dit Jongin sidéré, en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

« - **Tu m'as baisé sans que je le sache ! C'est un viol Jongin !** Cria-t-il, tandis que les larmes se mettaient à couler sur son visage sans qu'il n'y puisse rien.

« - **QUOI ? MAIS T'ES DINGUE ! Je...**

« -Ne nie pas putain ! Ne nie pas c'est... Vas t'en ! Ordonna-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière.

« -Alors ça, c'est hors de question ! Tu te rends compte de quoi tu m'accuses ? Tu vas t'expliquer Baekhyun, parce que je ne t'ai rien fais du tout.

Baekhyun fit un autre pas en arrière, quand Jongin en fit un vers lui et ils se fusillèrent du regard..

« -Baekhyun, je ne sais pas ce qui te fait croire une chose pareille, mais je te jure sur ma vie, que je ne t'ai jamais... touché... Je te le jure Baekhyun, tu as dû faire un cauchemar qui t'a semblé..

« -Et c'est quoi ça ? Le coupa Baekhyun en frottant son cou nerveusement, pour en ôter le fond de teint, faisant apparaître l'horrible suçon, qui commençait à s'estomper, mais se voyait encore très nettement.

Jongin en fit un pas en arrière.

Il avait remarqué ce suçon, trois jours plus tôt et avait pensé que Baekhyun avait de la compagnie, ce qui expliquait qu'il ne voulait pas de la sienne.

« -Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait ça Baekhyun ! Je te le jure, je te le jure...

Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, Baekhyun recula encore jusqu'à ce que son dos entre en contact avec le frigo.

« - _Mais si..._ Gémit-il.

« -Je te dis que non Baekhyun... Quand j'ai vu cette marque l'autre jour et que tu m'as dit que tu voulais être seul, je... j'ai pensé qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ta vie finalement et que tu ne me l'avais pas dit, je... j'ai pensé qu'il était là... c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas repassé depuis... je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais...

Baekhyun fronça le front.

« -Baekhyun, je ne t'ai pas fait ce suçon, je ne t'ai pas...

« -Tais toi !

« -Baekhyun...

« -Tais toi ! Tais toi ! Tais toi ! Dit-il en s'accroupissant, la tête toujours enserrée dans ses mains. Je n'ai pas pu me faire ça tout seul... il n'y a que toi...

« -Ce n'est pas moi.

Un long silence s'installa alors dans la pièce, tandis qu'un immense et épais mur s'était dressé entre eux.

Et Jongin se dit qu'il devait forcement y avoir une explication à tout ça.

« -Tu es sûr que c'est un suçon ? Ce n'est peut-être qu'un bleu...

« -Qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre de ça ? Quand tu te réveilles nu, le corps souillé, tu... tu sais...

Jongin en resta bouche bée.

« -Et ce suçon est un suçon ! Une putain de marque de possession répugnante, qui ne vous sert qu'à montrer qu'on vous appartient, qu'on est votre chose... sa... _sa chose..._

« -Ne dis pas « vous » je... je n'ai jamais fait ça à qui que ce soit !

Mais Baekhyun ne l'écoutait plus.

Il venait de se dire que si ce n'était pas Jongin, c'était quelqu'un d'autre... quelqu'un d'autre... ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne, que ce suçon...

Effaré, il se releva alors précipitamment contre le frigo et fixa Jongin, de la terreur dans le regard, le visage livide.

« - _Non..._ Gémit-il dans un souffle, la gorge serrée.

Ne quittant pas son regard, Jongin fronça le front.

« - _Jongin..._ Supplia Baekhyun, alors que tout s'expliquait dans sa tête avec logique et évidence.

« -Quoi ? Dit-il tout bas, n'osant pas faire un pas vers lui, tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

« - _Il m'a retrouvé..._ Lâcha-t-il alors.

Et Jongin comprit tout de suite de quoi il parlait.

« -Ton ex ?

Baekhyun acquiesça.

« -Ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas toi, c'est lui, ça ne peut être que lui... _je te demande pardon..._ Dit-il en éclatant en sanglots derrière ses mains qu'il posa sur son visage, honteux.

Jongin fit alors les quelques pas vers lui, mais Baekhyun se calma brusquement et baissa les mains, les yeux exorbités, l'immobilisant à un pas de lui.

« -Il faut que je m'en aille ! Dit Baekhyun en s'éloignant précipitamment.

Mais réagissant dans la seconde, Jongin le rattrapa à toute vitesse et l'attrapa à bras le corps pour le stopper.

« -Baekhyun non !

« -Lâches moi ! Il faut que je parte d'ici ! Dit-il en essayant de s'extirper de ses bras.

Mais Jongin le fit se tourner vers lui en l'agrippant par les épaules.

« -Baekhyun ! Tu ne dois pas fuir ! Tu... Fuir le problème ne le réglera pas, il faut faire stopper tout ça. Tu es chez toi ici et... Il faut prévenir les flics !

« -Non.

« -Baekhyun, tu ne vas pas fuir ce mec toute ta vie, il n'a aucun droit sur toi et...

« -Mais il est venu ici Jongin ! Il m'a... Il peut revenir n'importe quand et si ça se trouve, il est … il est là... quelque part... Dit-il en tournant la tête de tous cotés. J'ai peur Jongin...

« -Justement. Après ce qu'il t'a fait... ici... ce qu'il t'a fait subir quand vous étiez ensemble, tout ça... il faut prévenir la police Baekhyun. Il faut qu'il soit arrêté.

Baekhyun fit non de la tête et se laissa échoué contre son torse, ses mains agrippées à son tee-shirt.

« -Je ne peux pas. Gémit-il, le nez enfouit dans son cou. J'ai trop honte pour raconter ça à la police... Je ne veux pas les voir me regarder comme une merde que je suis, me juger... un mec qui se fait cogner par un autre mec, sans se défendre et reste, comme s'il en redemandait... J'ai trop honte Jongin, trop honte...

Peiné, Jongin posa sa main à l'arrière de sa tête en douceur.

Il ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était que de subir des violences et...

« -Je... J'ai vécu à peu près la même chose que toi... Lâcha-t-il finalement.

« -Quoi ? Dit Baekhyun en redressant brusquement la tête pour le regarder.

« -C'est différent parce que moi, j'étais enfant et que c'était mon père et... et qu'un fois adulte, la dévotion qu'on porte à son bourreau n'est pas la même, mais... il reste toujours le bourreau et toi la victime...

Sans un mot de Baekhyun qui n'en revenait pas, Jongin poursuivit.

« -Ça a duré des années n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en passant le bout de son index sur une petite marque blanche à son arcade gauche.

Baekhyun acquiesça en détournant les yeux et Jongin pencha la tête de coté pour rattraper son regard.

« -Baekhyun... La maltraitance, les humiliations, tout ça... mêlé à la manipulation psychologique, font qu'on subit en silence et ça nous enferme, ça nous isole... On se retrouve comme en prison... et ce n'est pas de notre faute, c'est juste qu'on ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre... Moi... ça s'est arrêté quand j'avais dix-sept ans... parce qu'il est mort et... Putain la pire humiliations de ma vie, fut quand je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer en le voyant dans son cercueil... Pourtant je l'ai haïs... Tellement haïs. Dit-il, les larmes aux yeux. Mais bordel, je l'ai pleuré et je me serais cogné moi-même pour ça. C'était une pourriture... et il ne méritait pas la moindre de mes larmes... et je ne peux toujours pas m'expliquer ça... à part que... c'était mon père, ou bien... qu'elles étaient des larmes de soulagements... je ne sais pas... Dit-il en baissant la tête et que Baekhyun posait sa main sur ses cheveux. Le pire, c'est que pendant toutes ces années, c'est à ma mère que j'en voulais le plus... Spectatrice impuissante, elle ne faisait rien pour empêcher ça... tout du moins c'est ce que je croyais... Mais en fait c'est parce qu'elle savait que son intervention empirerait les choses pour moi et qu'il s'en prendrait aussi à ma petite sœur pour se venger et même à elle... Et sans que je le sache, elle temporisait aussi les choses, quand elle savait qu'il allait s'en prendre à moi quand je rentrerait de l'école, parce qu'il s'était énervé tout seul sur une chose ou une autre... Quand je pense que les trois quart des fois ou il m'attendait avec sa badine dans l'entrée de la maison, je n'avais rien à voir ni de près, ni de loin avec ce qui l'avait enragé... J'étais juste... son souffre douleur... la victime idéale, inoffensive et silencieuse, pour un raté comme lui... Dit-il en secouant la tête.

Ôtant ses mains de sa tête , les yeux brillants, Baekhyun regarda ses propres doigts se poser sur son torse.

« -Au moins toi tu l'as fuit. Poursuivit Jongin.

Baekhyun se mordilla la lèvre et Jongin sourit.

« -S'il avait toujours été là, même à dix-huit ans, je ne sais pas si j'en aurais eut le courage...

Baekhyun baissa les yeux.

« -Comment tu as fait ? Une association ?

Baekhyun fit non de la tête.

« -Des amis ?

Nouvelle négation et Jongin releva les sourcils.

« -Tout seul ?

Baekhyun acquiesça et Jongin sourit à nouveau.

« -Tu as eut un sacré courage.

« -Je ne trouve pas moi. Dit-il d'une voix éraillée en secouant la tête... Six ans... Il m'a fallut six ans avant d'oser partir.. Six ans à me laisser faire, six ans à lui donner raison, six ans à m'imaginer qu'un jour, il arrêterait et redeviendrait celui que j'ai connu... six ans Jongin...

« -Baekhyun... Dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour qu'il le regarde. Peu importe le temps que tu as mit, avant de partir, l'essentiel c'est que tu l'aies fait... Il y a des gens qui ne partent jamais et subissent toute leur vie... et il y a ceux qui meurent sous les coups de leurs bourreaux, avant même de penser partir... Toi tu as eut le courage de t'en aller Baekhyun.. Tu es vivant et tu es libre ! Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut prévenir les flics, pour ta liberté. Il n'y a qu'eux qui peuvent faire quelque chose.

Troublé, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, Baekhyun ôta les mains de Jongin de son visage en baissant la tête.

« -D'accord...

../..


End file.
